dragon_block_zero_s_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting started
This guide is for the purpose of understanding the Server. I may make one that instructs people on DBC-related things. So you're new to the server, are you? Need help getting around? Don't know what to do? Overwhelmed? * The first thing you'll want to do is check out and complete /warp tutorial. It helps you make your character as well. Get freebies such as a Ki attack and lots of advice, as well as a cool prefix to replace that drab Member rank. * Upon completing the tutorial and getting a rank, do /spawn. You'll find a Guide Goku NPC who answers some basic questions. Talk to him. * If you haven't bought a rank and haven't gotten to a really high level, you'll want to frequently do''' /kit starter''' for stone tools and food. * Now, next order of business. WEAPONS.(Note- If you want a weapon that does more damage with time, and never breaks, you could aim for an RPGWeapon. Skip to point 5 after getting a Kit weapon.) You don't want to end up losing a fight because you were using a stone sword, do you? No, such a shabby weapon will not do. What you want is a weapon that never breaks, and that has Sharpness 5000 on it, preferably. You could settle for a kit sword or an RPGWeapon too. *To do so, you need to gather server money. Use /balance to check your money. /sell hand sells the items in your hand. Be warned though, if you have 5 stacks of say dirt, and /sell hand with one of that stacks, ALL 5 stacks will get sold! That aside, you want to get a good pickaxe. *Ask a player with a God/Goddess/Mystic/Demon/Corrupted/Angel/Kaioshin rank for one. They have plenty to spare. If you don't want to grind money but rather train, ask them for their Kit sword.(In this case, skip the next 3 points, and move to point of the first paragraph.) *Money Gathering- Once you have your sweet diamond pickaxe(Which you should, as long as you found one of the aforementioned people) go looking for a Mesa. The clay in there sells for $8/block, a pretty high rate. You'll want to grind out $500000 in server money for Sharpness 5000. *Once you have the money, get an item like a stick/bone/blaze rod(anything that doesn't break works, but do not take a block. You don't want to place your weapon OR hit your enemies with a dirt block. Don't take a sword either.) then head over to /warp enchants. Here, right click on the sign that says Sharpness 5000(WITH the weapon in hand) and voila! Your weapon is ready. *Now, let's get to training. If you have the Sharpness 5000 weapon, skip the first and second points, and go to 3. If you have the Kit weapon, read everything. #'Getting TP(Starter)-' If you have a weapon that does 200+ damage, you're pretty much set to start anyway. Head over to /warp farm and grind out the quests you get from Yamcha and Tien, until you think you're ready for Piccolo's brutal training... #'Getting TP(Novice)'- If you're confident in your abilities, head over to /warp rocky. Do Piccolo's Clones, unlock the Dino/Tiger quests, and start those as soon as you can do them. #'Real Training-' By now you either have a very good weapon, or good-ish stats. Head over to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for some crazy training. The Chamber kicks you out ever so often, so make sure to /sethome htc there. Whenever you get kicked out, /home htc to get back in. Get used to the place; you'll be training here for a while. Start out on Tier 1's, and if you feel you have enough Dex or you can dodge well enough, you can try Tier 2 as well. After this point, you're no longer getting started, so you don't have to read this guide for help.(I may make a guide for middle level players later.) #'House-' By this point you're getting the hang of things probably. Every great champion needs a home, so head over to /warp players and travel for a bit, or just ask someone to find you a free spot. Now, you have a place to crash and store your items too, because obviously your inventory is clogged by now. #'RPGWeapon'- If you think you can take on Tier 2's comfortably, then you should probably do Hero Saga. Make sure to bring your food, patience and willpower, because this place is going to be confusing. Even ''I don't fully know my way around these parts. You could always stumble around or try and make some sense of the dialogues. *At /spawn, you'll see Simu. Talk to her, and go to her home. She'll ask you to kill Defragmentators. Go outside the house and wait till it's night, then kill 5 of them. After that, Simu offers a variety of quests available in her basement. Broly is apparently a challenge for early level players, but with that weapon you can just go in swinging and mow him down. Simu will then send you off to Mika. Kill a weak Youkai, and he gives you an RPGWeapon. *This weapon gains XP the more you hit with it. This XP levels it up and as it levels up, it does more damage. Try to use this often, as it can become really powerful. Do the rest of Mika's quests for TP and RPGWeapon XP. ''By now, you'll have gotten a hang of the server, so I'll take your leave now! Well, that's all I can provide for y'all. Might make a guide for DBC-related starting stuff, but I don't think I'm all that qualified. Hope this guide helps! Peace out! ~Abry(Moderator)